To Fade Away (Episode 7.3)
Zion tracks the "Morpheus Signal" RSI broadcast of Morpheus again, and runs a trace through it to try to find its source. The trace leads through a bluepill office to a mysterious computer room where the player finds a blank disk, a computer with Morpheus quotes from some of his old speeches (that were chopped up into the speeches the broadcast RSI has given), and a recently used computer. Cell samples are scanned from dead skin cells in the keyboard, in the hopes that this will help track his RSI. Transcript Tyndall: {redpill_name}, as you know, we discovered recently that the broadcasts made to look like they were coming from Morpheus in the Real were actually from a simulated source inside the Matrix. The signal's activity has once again begun to rise, and we expect it to appear soon. Ghost will provide you with further details on what we'd like to do. Operator: I'm picking up ghost's signal in there. Ghost: It may be disappointing, but we have to face the fact that this "Morpheus" we've been encountering is almost certainly a fake. The signal is picking up, and we should have the coordinates soon. I need you to position yourself close to it so we can initiate a trace routine. If we're fast enough, maybe we can get a trace all the way back to its origin point in the city. Ghost: Assuming it is a simulacrum, whoever made it had access to a massive amount of data on Morpheus. We need to find out who this was. 11.16.49 Tyndall: Uploading the signal's coordinates to you now, operative. Contact the signal so that we can begin the trace. Operator: I'm reading the signal in there. let's tag that thing. Who would know enough about Morpheus to simulate him, besides Morpheus himself? There's Lock, Niobe, maybe Cryptos, the Oracle... Hm.. Morpheus Signal: The war is not over. The battle for the minds of humanity continues. Operator: Man, it's creepy hearing tbnat thing talking with Moeprhus' voice, if it isn't really him. Oky, looks like they've been able to initiate the trace. Go outside and we'll see where it leads us. Morpheus Signal: Something...is not right here. Tyndall: The trace has run into a secured network hub that we can't hack remotely, {redpill_name}. I need you to access it for us. I'm marking it on your map now. 11.18.55 Operator: I'm reading a secured network and...a bunch of bluepills in there. 11.19.26 Operator: There's the computer we need to access. I don't think it's something you';ll be able to hack... There's gotta be some kind of access code for it. Operator: That looks like just what the doctor ordered. try that on the computer in the other room. 11.20.18 Jae Bosung: Something's wrong with my computer . It won't give me acess! How am I suppose to finish that report? Where's IS when you need them? I swear that Louie hides from me... Operator: You should have access now. Computer: Access granted. ERROR: 521: Process locked. > exec 372.7567.189:00342\bin\fil\rrc\splfnc. bc Running... Port 4007: opened > _ Operator: Great, the trace is through. You're all done in there. Computer: Meeting Request To: Marketing-All From: BigDaveTM Priority: High Subject: P-A is kicking the pants off us again Pendhurst-Armaranth's damn "Tastee Wheat" is back on top of the cereal charts charts again, people. Hell, even "Choco Tastee Wheat" is beating us now. Their new board turned things around real quick after that slide they took--and what are we gonna do about it? I need answers here! Meeting tomorrow at noon until however long it takes to figure this out. Tyndall: The trace has terminated at a computer nearby. Search the area thoroughly, {redpill_name}. Operator: Look's like you've got some active systems in there... Not reading any real programs or data on them, though. Someone might have cleaned this place out already. Operator: Blank--but it looks like whoever was there may have left in a hurry after they wiped their systems. Hey, that gives me an idea. Check that computer. Operator: Uh-huh, i thought so: got some dead skin cells between the keys of the keyboard. They may be from a simulacrum, but they should still give us enough data to track whatever RSI that was, once we get them analyzed. Tracking a supposedly dead guy using dead skin--is that irony? Or maybe it's just kind of gross. Operator: Someone already deleted it. Sounds familiar, though...sorta. Tyndall: We'll have the cell samples your operator scanned put through analysis right away, operative. If they are from our "Morpheus" or--whatever he is-- he won't be able to elude us for long. Completed *''Episode 7.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions